Electrical card connectors are popularly used in mobile communications for connecting electrical cards to printed circuit boards Conventional electrical card connectors are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 5,996,891, 5,984,707, 5,961,338, 5,603,629 and 5,320,552. Covers and bases of conventional electrical card connectors have a high profile to obtain a certain degree of strength. The high profile causes problems during injecting molding, such as uneven shrinkage.
To guarantee sufficient mechanical strength while obtaining a smaller profile, material having good mechanical strength and ability to flow as a liquid is required. However, this combination may still result in the appearance of defects caused by the liquid material failing to completely fill the mold.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current electrical card connectors.